Whats Truly Hidden
by eragon748
Summary: In the modern world there is often things that go unseen and stays hidden. Eragon thinks he knows everything there is being part of the world that gave him clearance to secret information. Little does he know the depth of his knowledge is in shallow waters and he's about to get a rude wake up call.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or any of the inheritance books.**

**Chapter one: Moving Away**

I was sitting in the back of the car as my mom drove through the sludge and mud that stained the streets that night. I could feel the cold bite into my skin despite the heating. We were driving a silver Nisan with tinted windows leather seats. My mom and I had just come out from a gas station to fuel our car. I was clueless at what was happening and a little scared. I wasn't sure where we were going or what was happening tonight. Mom seemed frantic and her eyes almost unfocused. I remembered when she had come home that evening.

"_Eragon go get your stuff it's time to go"_

"_What's happening mom, are we going somewhere?"_

I saw her eyes go through a many emotions as she looked at me some being sadness, fear, and panic. I had never seen her like that, never seen her so scared. She was always a strong woman. She was the type that everyone looked up to and always stood tall and proud.

"_We have to leave sweetie, Mommy has had her job move to another location, ok?"_

I simply nodded and started moving upstairs to pack. We had always moved from place to place because of the job she had. She told me she helped catch bad guys once, I never knew what to think. However, every time we moved before it was never in this much of a hurry. I walked into the bathroom and saw myself in the mirror. My slightly angry brown eyes and my equally brown hair. It was unkempt today as i hadn't really bothered to groom it. I wore a simple black shirt and some jeans that day. I decided to just put on a black jacket and start packing.

This had happened an hour ago. Mom had just taken all our belongings and put it in the trunk, and we started driving away. I wanted to get something from the gas station maybe a small drink, but mom had told me later not really looking at me. Usually she would get me something if we ever went somewhere like this put this time everything was different. She seemed to be thinking about something constantly and her face always looked worried. It was a cold night that rained sleet. Snow and rain mixed to make a sludge that heavily hit our windows. I looked out into the pitch-black night and thought about it all. So many questions had popped into my mind 'why is mom so scared and why are we leaving home again. Is mom lying about it being for her job.' There were times where I didn't know if I should believe mom about what she says. I remember talking to my friend Jake about this and he told me he didn't know about any of this. His parents never really went from place to place. His parents were police officers who had worked in Crowley, Louisiana. That was the place that I had lived in around 4 months now. It was the longest I had stayed in one place. I usually stayed in one location at about 2 months before mom said we had to move but this time was different. The car went over a bump shaking my small frame a little. I noticed mom had picked up a bit in speed from how hard the sludge was hitting the windows. The windshield wipers doing there best to clean up the mess that the weather had made. I felt a bit of sadness over me as I saw a sign showing us that we were leaving Crowley. It was the first place I managed to make friends and go to school for a good amount of time. This place I know will always be in my memories.

"_Hey sweetie, how are you doing"_ mom asked me with some relief in her voice

"_I'm alright mom and I told you not to call me sweetie, I'm not a kid anymore"_

I could see that her usually calm demeanor return to her. Her eyes held relief but also happiness now. I never really liked it when mom called my things like honey or sweetie. It made me feel embarrassed.

"_You will always be my little child no matter what Eragon"_ she said with happiness and a bit of mischief.

"_Hmph"_ I said as I folded my hands and looked away from, I didn't miss the small smile that stretched across her lip afterwards. It brought a smile to my own face seeing mom happy again.

"_You know everything's going to be alright honey" _

I turned to look at her with a small frown and said "Yeah I know but we never stay in a place long enough for me to make a lot of friends"

"_Don't worry the next place we visit we can stay for a very long time alright?"_

I got a bit excited and gave her a big smile _"Alright mom"_

After a while my eyes slowly started getting droopy. I slowly drifted off to sleep and let sleep welcome me happily.

It was about two hours later that mom woke me up. We seem to be at another gas station.

"_We have to get some more gas; you want to get anything to eat?"_ mom said

"_Yeah can I get a drink"_

A smile forming on her lips she said _"Yeah c'mon sweetie, we can get something for you"_

"_Mom I told you not to call me that, I'm grown up now"_ I said as I went towards the store missing my moms smile drop a bit.

We went inside the small store and I started roaming and finding anything I would like. I saw mom go back out and start to fuel our car. I kept on searching and finding anything I might like. I spotted one of my favorite drinks, Sprite. It seemed a bit pricy here though and I wasn't sure if I wanted to make mom buy it. I learned a while ago that some things should only be worth a certain amount and this price was above that. Deciding on just getting a bottle of iced tea instead I went to go talk to my mom about getting it. I walked outside and started walking towards my mom. I had just gotten close to her when she whispered

"_Get inside the car Eragon"_

I gave her a confused look obviously not knowing what was going on. I saw the panic and the fear in her eyes as I looked at her. She gave me an intense look which said do as I say. I quickly got inside the back seat of the car. I didn't really want to get mom angry as she can be viscous when she was. A few moments later I saw a man walk up to our car and start a conversation with my mom. I looked at his strangely red hair and eyes. He was pale and had long hair. This man gave me creeps. He was wearing what looked like a business suit and some khaki pants. I saw him give my mom a bit of a vicious smile and started talking. Thanks to our car I couldn't hear anything of what they were saying. He hadn't seen me because of our heavily tinted windows and my lack of movement. I looked at my mom and she looked desperate. I don't know what was happening and wanted to help her, but I didn't know how. I saw two more men come up from behind my mother and two more slowly start walking towards our car. The men were wearing what appeared to be suits and I could see that they all were very muscular. I started getting scared, very scared. A thought came to me 'what if this man hurts my mom'. That that thought disappeared as soon as it came as I rationalized 'mom is strong enough to take on all these men'. The man with the red hair got close to my mom and they had gotten in a very hushed conversation from what it looked like. I stuck my ear to the car door to see if I could hear anything and I heard a bit of what they were saying.

"_Did you think that running away was an option Selena? You know that we would find you no matter where you go."_

"_Maybe, but I'm not going back and you're not going to make me!"_

The man simply laughed, an evil wicked laugh that made my skin crawl. I didn't know what this man's issue was, but he didn't sound sane. He was like one of those evil mad man from a movie. I moved my head back from the door at looked slowly so no one saw me. The man was about to look back into the car where I was when mom punched him right in the face. She struck like a snake and hit him right in the nose. I knew my mom knew how to fight however I never saw her just punch someone. The man stumbled backwards with a bloody nose and a smile. He didn't even look fazed. I was getting worried as the other men started coming close to her and they all broke out fighting. I didn't know what to do at all. My mom took out a dagger from inside of her coat pocket and slashed one man across the face and kicked him down the moment he got close. The other men were starting to come closer and one moved to punch her. She ducked under the punch and moved to stab the man with her right hand when suddenly she tensed up. I don't know what happened, but I can see she froze and looked like she was moving against an invisible force. I saw the man with the red hair give out a laugh and move his hand as if he had telekinesis. I knew that such stuff was impossible, so I didn't know what was going on. My mom was starting to get red in the face and struggled even harder. I was questioning why no one had called the cops or anything. I looked around and saw two other cars but no one else. I looked at the store and found nothing.

I looked back and saw the red-haired man walk close to my mom. I don't know what was about to happen. The movement was so sudden, and I didn't register it for a second. He pulled out a gun from behind him and shot my mom in the head. My world stopped. Everything was in slow motion, the man's hand, my mom's body as it started to sag and fall. Every second was an eternity as I started to feel my world fall apart. I saw her blood start leaking out from the whole in her forehead. I remembered every happy moment and every moment she was smiling at me. I remembered the last words I had told her was to not call me sweetie. 'I was mad about what!' I thought furiously. I was starting to lose it and could feel my control leave me as I screamed and opened the door and ran to my mom as she fell. I ran towards my mom before the three goons could do anything to stop me. I saw her eyes the once vibrant, emotional eyes, now dull and void of anything. I felt tears start falling down my cheeks as I started to get angry. I saw the dagger my mom used to kill one of the goons. In my own fury I quickly lunged towards it grabbed it and stood up and saw amusement from the red-haired man and his goons I quickly ran to one with the dagger in my hand. I felt the blood flow through my veins like a fast-moving river. I remembered all the self-defense and all the fighting techniques my mom taught me and went to stab the man when he grabbed my hand and put his other hand on my throat. I could feel the strength leaving me, but my anger had not left yet. In a desperate urge I shook the hand he had grabbed. The hand with the dagger. I shook it out of his grip just for a second. A second was all I needed to drive the dagger into his neck. I saw surprise in his eyes, then pain, and afterwards absolutely nothing. A void of nothing. I quickly got up and pulled the dagger out when I suddenly felt something stop me in my tracks. I didn't know what it was and when I looked around, I could see the red-haired man. A smile on his face and his had extended towards me. I tried to move to get out of this mysterious binding. I struggled but nothing happened. I looked up with fear, anger, sadness, and a myriad of other emotions.

"_You have some instinct to kill young man"_ he said and smiled viciously

I could feel my throat start to constrict as I struggled to breathe. I didn't know what to do at this point.

"_I wonder how it feels to have all hope gone, to struggle knowing that death is so close. I wonder how it feels to know that you're about to die"_ He gave me a cruel look as my airways started closing even more.

In another moment I heard sirens. The man made a displeased frown and suddenly, I could move and breathe again. The man and his goons started walking away towards there cars in a bit of a hurry. I looked and started moving towards my mom. I fell on my knees in front of her dropping the dagger and my eyes started to water as I started to cry. I stood there for god knows how long. I started to feel raindrops on my skin. As if the heavens came to wash away the blood that started to rush out of her. Her blood started soaking my pants, but I didn't care. It started to pour, and all my emotions started raging as I looked on at her body. Her long hair lushes black hair soaked in her own blood. Her pale smooth skin looking whiter than I had ever seen it. I took my hand and caressed her cheek like she did me when I went to bed. The main difference being her eyes were forever left open. Her beautiful brown eyes that had shown such warmth not twenty minutes ago. All our happy, sad, and worthwhile memories assaulted me. It felt like ages when I looked at her.

Slowly I got up off my cold knees and looked around. I could hear the sirens come closer now. I picked up the dropped dagger and moved towards the store. I went inside and looked at the register to see no one there. I moved around the counter to see him dead in a pool of blood. A slit on his throat and a stab in his stomach the obvious sign of death. I move towards the cash register and tried to open it. When it didn't open, I used to dagger to break it open and took all the money and moved to put it into my pocket when I saw how wet it was. I quickly searched the store for a waterproof backpack. I found one and stuffed food, water, and anything I thought I might need and moved to the register again. I took all the money put it into one of the pockets. I quickly looked around for a sheathe for my knife and secured it. Putting it into the backpack I started to make my way somewhere. I didn't know where I was, but I didn't have time to check. It had taken me sometime to gather everything and now it was time to leave. I couldn't wait for the police because I might be a possible suspect. I knew it was paranoid, but I didn't care. I wanted revenge and I was going to have it.

My name is Eragon Kendrick and I am eleven years old. This is where everything begins.

**Authors Note: Well that took some time for me to type up. Hello everyone and welcome to my very first FanFic. I read quite a bit and I'm a big fan of quite a few subjects and always wanted to write my own and I finally grew the balls to do it. Now since I'm knew to this, I don't know how half of everything works and I hope you guys will lead me along the write way. I know my writing is quite horrible and I suck at actions scenes, but it was well worth the effort. Any criticism is welcomed, and I will try my best to improve. Now I wanted to start off as Eragon being a kid in this and later meeting everyone else. However, I'm not sure if I should write his struggles as a kid or time skip and to like flashbacks. Any advice would be helpful. Till next time**


End file.
